New Shoes and some extras
by Lolo25
Summary: What happens when Rigby needs new shoes and accidentally try on a pair that change him to a girl for the moment and Mordecai get a devious, but very crude idea. Buy the shoes for himself and make Rigby wear them. READ and FIND OUT!
1. New Pair of Shoes

_I hope you like this story of mine_

_ENJOY!_

_Oh they are in human for, sort of._

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby were cleaning in the park as of what is part of their jobs they hardly ever do. Rigby was raking up the fallen trees. Mordecai was mowing the grass. He hardly understood why Benson made them mow the park. It was so large and wide it was ridiculous.'Someday I am going too shove my foot so far up his ass, its going to be coming out of his ear. He looked at his small raccoon friend who was mumbling to himself."HEY RIGBY!"<p>

Rigby dropped the rake and plopped on the floor, looking at the blue jay, who had black hair, with blue tips, a black and light blue shirt, with gray pants. He had on gray converse. Rigby looked at his dark brown shirt, and light brown shorts, except with no shoes. He frowned. He scratched his brown hair in a lazy motion."What?" He spoke sarcastically.

Mordecai shot him a glare,"Dude no need to be sarcastic. I am your friend and bro, so no need to have a sissy fit." Mordecai turn from him,"Sissy."

Rigby fell for the bait."DON'T CALL ME A SISSY!" He ran and punched Mordecai in the arm. Mordecai sighed. Rigby knew he was weak, but he wasn't about to admit to HIM!"TAKE THAT and THAT!" He shouted at him.

"I feel bad for you that you won't enjoy making me say 'OW' through your sissy like punches." Mordecai walk away as Rigby just glumly look at the ground sadly.

Rigby walked back to the rake only to end up stepping on a broken glass bottle."OW!" He shouted getting the attention of his friend.

Mordecai sighed by Rigby bleeding foot."Ugh... Rigby, how did you manage to bleed from your foot."

Rigby was just crying his eyes out. He stopped the sobbing to speak,"Muscle man damn drinks. He must of threw down a bottle and it broke into a million of shards." Mordecai yanked out the shard of overly large glass. It made Rigby cry again."FUCK! Why would you do that?" He whined.

Mordecai responded in the raccoon whiny voice."Well I have to get the shard out of your foot. So blah." He mocked angrily.

Rigby sighed hopping on one foot."Kiss it, make it feel better."

"Ew what no! I am not gay. I am-" Mordecai was cut off by a sarcastic remark of Rigby.

"Bisexual." He mocked.

"NO! I am straight damn it." He looked at the foot again."Come, lets go wrap up the foot of yours." Rigby hopped the way back to the house were they lived at."Then later we go shopping for new shoes for you."

Rigby opened the door hopping to the couch."This is not a reason for Benson should call us slackers. Right."

Mordecai just wrapped the gauze tight around his foot. Rigby winced a little, but smiled. Mordecai check how much money he had."Good just enough."Ready dude."

Rigby hopped back onto his feet, like the gash never happen."YUP!"

They exit out the house and to the mall call, Clothes and Junk. Rigby looked at all the boys shoes. HE had to complain on each and everyone of them. This is what he said.

Too big

Too small

Too wide

Too tight

Too abnormal

Mordecai got a pair of shoes that had a sign on them. He didn't care. He gave them to Rigby to try on. He tried them on and smiled."Just right." But his voice went squeaky. Mordecai sighed at the shoes. Such a disgrace to men.

"Those shoes make you look like a fruit cake and the bad kind too." Mordecai said sarcastically.

He looked at Rigby and his eyes lashes got longer, his guy features were fading, and his hair grew longer as for his chest it seem to expand. Then Rigby spoke,"You love it."

"Dude your voice... is a girl voice. Your chest is big.. and your hair is long... and, and EVERYTHING!" Mordecai shouted with a red face. He was excited, really excited. He wanna dragged his best friend in the area were you change clothes and stuff and fuck him or her there. Then to his amazement, he heard Rigby changing out the shoes. Then his boy features return as he got the sandals."NO!" Mordecai only thoughts were,'Why? I could of had her for myself... wait I am not gay, but shes not a guy... ugh SO CONFUSING!'

As the shoes were payed and the day was wounding down to a end Mordecai though had the image of Rigby still a girl in his mind. Rigby looked at a depress blue jay."Hey man why so sad?"

"Oh nothing." He looked back at the mall.'Wait what if those shoes is what ,made him a chick. Then if I get the shoes, and maybe some clothes... no no thats not right. Selfish Mordecai very... SCREW IT!' He looked at the small Racoon who was humming a delightful tune of hes."Hey Rigby I'll be back okay."

Rigby just nodded going back to the park were they the house they lived at. TOGETHER!'Man Mordecai needs to really find a girlfriend or something.'

Mordecai bought the shoes that had a warning sign on them. He read aloud,"Warning will turn boys to girls for 12 hours. Take off shoes whenever feel like it." He had a cunning, perverted idea. He knew this was wrong, but his chances with Margret was very, very slim.

The woman thrown in some clothes for him, a result he got them in small. She smirked at him."Your so naughty, going to use the shoes on your friend. Such a bad boy."

Mordecai just frowned at what look like a whore who's outta of business for the moment. He walked back home ready to test out the outfit on hes friend.'So selfish and wrong Mordecai, but Rigby as a girl... so very wrong.' He thought with a small form of a smirk.

_First Chap_

_Before I continue I need your guys reviews_

_Whether to stop or continue_

_PLEASE I NEED YOUR SUGGESTIONS!_

_Thank You_

_Keep reading if you guys want me to continue_


	2. Hello Bridgy

_Second Chapter of the story_

_Sorry for the long wait! ^^'_

_Here we go_

* * *

><p>Mordecai enter the house quietly, he saw it was about 9:30 pm now. He tipped toed upstairs, only to hear Pops singing his old time music. He laughed quietly because Pops got every lyric wrong to it. He shook his head remembering the job at hand, bring out Rigby girl side once more. He still saw her fresh in his mind, cute, curvy, and all his. He felt so mean, so wrong, such a perv. He felt like a old man horny into seeing a 15 year old girl eating ice cream.<p>

He opened to his Rigby room. Mordecai heard his room mate snore loudly, he also hope that his girl form wouldn't snore so bad. He set his supplies down quickly walking over to Rigby who was only sleeping in his boxers. Mordecai couldn't but to feel a lump in his pants.'Fuck... she's going to be half naked... know what screw it.' He walked over quickly to the bag and pulled out the shoes. He did a huge perverted grin.

Mordecai bend down near Rigby looking at the clock, waiting for 12:00 am.'Twelve hours they last, twelve hours I have a girlfriend.' He heard Rigby moaned, then laughed manically at what must be happening in his dream.'I am going to miss for a while dude, but I need a girl, and fast.' Mordecai looked at the clock saw that he needed another 2 more hours.

Next 2 hours later...

Mordecai looked at his friend change. He placed his hand his Rigby's female growing chest. He rubbed his thigh slightly to comfort his self; Rigby's breast reached to a full C cup. It fitted his hand nicely. He moved his hand down the transforming Rigby to his stomach then his girlish underwear, that hid the prize from him. He rubbed faster letting out a pleasurable moan.'Bridgy yes... so fucking good. ' Mordecai realized he was rubbing her while he rubbed himself. He smiled on how he came up with a name for her.

Mordecai scooped her up and giving her feathery kisses along her neck, he heard her moan."So good." Her face became red, Mordecai laid her down his bed. He suckled at her breast. She moaned again, as the girl sensitive areas were kicking in. She arched up, Mordecai though, forced her to lay down once more. Bridgy open her hazel brown eyes,"M-M-Mordecai... mm... what are you doing?" She asked sweetly.

Mordecai look at her with a handsome smile,"Loving you Bridgy. Your my everything." He kissed her forcing his tongue down her mouth. She moaned passionately in his mouth. Mordecai unbutton his pants, then removing both pants, and boxers. He whipped out the condom and slipped on himself.

Bridgy knew what he wanted,"Mordecai why tonight, we hardly know each other." She closed her eyes as she felt his lips kiss her neck, leaving small purple areas around it.

Mordecai, sighed knowing she was right he removed the condom and settled in bed with her. He brought her on top of him."Rub against me then." He said huskily. She rubbed small circles on his exposed crotch. He closed his eyes tightly, so many times he wish that this was Margert and not his best friend that was turned into a girl for his own pleasure."So good," He moaned quietly. He clenched the covers, with a mouth a gaped. She started to gain speed. He bucked up against her making her breast bounced. He brought his lips to hers and suckled her tongue. He knew that, his friendship with Rigby was going to effect to Rigby's transformation.

Bridgy didn't know Mordecai, but only his name and that she loved him ever since she seen him the store. She moved in a new motion now. The motion was up and down movement. She was receiving happy grunts and moans from the man under her. She felt her panties becoming soak. She felt as if she had to release some sort of feeling that was retracting with in her."Mordecai... I have feeling I need to release something."

Mordecai knew what it was called, and he was about to have a orgasmic blissful moment soon, and the first one in both of their lives."Me too... ugh... Keep going till we both cum. Please love." He couldn't believe he already was giving her pet nicknames. He clenched her hips now, digging his long nails into her,(I mind you he is still a bird and they have long talons) he heard her moan uncontrollably dragging clawed fingers down his stomach. He bucked into her once more causing the eruption they been waiting for. Mordecai though has to kiss her to stop the wonderful scream of hers. It was also to stop his blissful orgasmic shock wave scream.

They laid down, with Bridgy on top of him. They were sweaty and tired, but happy. Mordecai could only imagine what sex must be like if they gotten some much pleasure from just rubbing each other off to the edge. He played with her sweaty hair. He felt her shuffling off of herself. She showed him her cummed fill panties that she threw onto the floor. He chuckled lightly at her."You little tease." He removed his shirt off of him also, it felt kinda of restricting.

Once removed of the last of the clothing, Mordecai looked at her with a smile.'Such a selfish, but awesome thing I did to Rigby.' He kissed her head as she fell asleep.'Damn it... what I am suppose to say to Benson then... ugh... I'll figure it out later.' He looked under the covers and saw that his cum was still on the bed, he smiled a huge perverted smile.

9:30 am...

Benson looked at Mordecai and the girl with him. She wore the shoes that changed her boy counter part to her. Skips looked at her almost lustfully. Mordecai glared at him. She wore a light brown shirt, with white trimming at the short sleeves. Her dress was black and dark brown. The shoes were black. She took Mordecai hand smiling lightly at him.

Mordecai blush lightly looking at everyone's shock expressions."What?" He asked curiously, finding nothing wrong.

Benson opened his mouth to speak, but Muscle Man beat him the punch,"Where's RIGBY!" He shouted.

Mordecai laughed aloud, then looking at everyone else,"He told me that he'll be gone some part of the days and then back later." He turned to his love,"Bridgy here would be taking his place. Is that cool... Benson." Mordecai didn't want this to be ruined because of Benson pissed mood all the time.

"Fine, as long as she works, and not distracts you either. Got it." He looked at Mordecai smiling happily. He looked at Bridgy,"Mordecai make sure she doesn't get frisky with you, first work then play." They both blush, remembering their game a few hours ago. It was actually fresh on Mordecai's mind.

Mordecai was raking the leaves, he looked at Bridgy who was dancing listening her ipod. The sun was like a spot light for. He felt the bulge in his pants grow awake again. He smiled deviously.

She turned around and was tackled by Mordecai who was ravishing her with love bites. She moaned in glee. The music that was playing was 'What Is Love' by Haddaway. She kissed him on his lip as she let his hand travel down to her hips. He looked at her once, and saw Brigdy girl features going away, and Rigby back slowly with eyes close. Mordecai got off of Rigby, and looked at the watch on his wrist, it 12:00 pm exactly. He groaned in annoyance.

_Baby Don't Hurt me  
>Don't hurt me<br>No more_

The song was dying down as Mordecai curse under his breath, as Rigby was waking up."Hey man." Rigby exclaimed happily. Mordecai looked at him angrily, he was crossing his arms."AW! Why are you piss at me!" He pleaded with his best friend.

Mordecai saw the shoes disappear and revert to Rigby's sandals."Nothing, it nothing, just get back to raking the leaves." He felt like crying, but knew she was going to come back him.

Rigby looked at his depressed friend."Sorry." He mumbled quietly.

_Sorry for the begging smut_

_Hey as long as you like it. Okay_

_I will write chap 3 not as soon as possible, but don't worry it will be this month_

_Review please, but no flames, if you do then your just being a jackass!_

_Advice is a nice, but not flaming ADVICE... THEN YOUR JUST BEING A COCK SUCKER ASS WIPE!_

_Thank You and Keep reading =3_


	3. Uninterested Now

_Chapter 3 I hope you like it_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Mordecai was walking toward where Margret works, he wanted to get away from his friend for a while, of he couldn't because the raccoon was following him. He knew that if he saw Margret nothing would happen. He won't grow a boner, he won't blush, he won't do nothing in seeing her."I said leave me alone." He walked faster.<p>

Rigby just tried to keep up to him."I said I was sorry! Stop being piss at me! Come on Moredcai!" He pleaded towards his tall friend.

"NO!" Mordecai shouted back angrily. He heard the raccoon whine. He wasn't piss at him, well a little piss, but he was just a little sad. He felt even worse for taking it out on his friend. HE stopped and looked at the Raccoon who was breathing heavily."Fine I am not piss at you." Rigby face brighten after hearing those words.

Rigby and Mordecai enter the coffee shop. The time was only 4:09 pm. Mordecai was waiting for her. Waiting for Bridgy. Margret blushed darkly as she saw Mordecai walk in. She saw his grey-blue eyes shine under the setting sun."Hey you guys!" She shouted happily at them.

Mordecai just smiled at her,"Hey, the usual Margret please and thank you." Rigby was just dumbfounded and shock it was like saying,'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!' This face made him received a punch in the arm. It left a good size bruises on his right arm. Margret giggled a little at them.

Rigby still couldn't believe that Mordecai wasn't hitting on Margret this time,"Man what is wrong with you?" He asked the Blue jay who was closing his eyes happily thinking of his new gal.

He looked at Rigby,"Oh, I got over her thats all." Mordecai looked at Margret who face almost looked hurt. He gave her a worried look."Hey Margret... are you okay?" She just gave them their food and walked off. Mordecai took a sip of his mocha, and shrugged.'Women I still don't understand some of them, well most of them. He did a stupid grin thinking of Bridgy.

Margret sat down looking at the phone number she received from another guy. She sighed sadly,'Another cunt sucker tonight then. Why would Mordecai be over me, I was about to ask him out on date.' She raked through her hot pink hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She heard the guy who-didn't know it-rejected her was trying to pay the check. She stood up and looked at him,"You wanna go on a date?" She asked him.

Rigby looked at Mordecai who said the most shocking thing he heard from,"No thanks, I have girl already." He walked out whistling happily.

Rigby looked at the pissed off Margret.'Wow, he is really over her.' He ran after his friend."SORRY MARGRET!" He shouted at her.

Eileen just sighed at how she thought Rigby was so sexy in his outfit."Sorry Margret you of asked him along time ago if liked him that much, instead of going after men with bad reps, harassed you."

Margret just walked of the shop sighed angrily.'Oh Mordecai...'

11:44 pm...

Rigby was on the couch asleep, after watching 'the other guys' for the tenth time in a row. Mordecai just looked at the clock in his room.'She will becoming soon enough.' He looked at his watch, and it said 11:50.'Ten more minutes.' He changed into only his grey sleep pants.

Skips came in only to see Bridgy asleep on the couch. He smiled at her lustfully.'Why can Mordecai get a girl this well built up?' He walked up to her and started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

Mordecai came downstairs only to see Skips by her."SKIPS!" He shouted angrily at him. Bridgy woke from her slumber and screamed at skips. Skips just got up and looked at her. Mordecai glared at him,"Out." He pointed to the door.

Skips left just smiling at Bridgy who was scared out of her wits.

Mordecai sat down next to her turning off the tv. He chcukled lightly as he heard squeaked, by him goosing her round rump."Ssh, its okay I'm here for you, love." He started to nibble on her neck. She moaned in satisfaction. He grabbed hold of her erect nipples. He tugged them, then started pinching them. She moaned more in delight. He started rubbing up against her region. She moaned louder.

In the dark was just them kissing each other play fully. Bridgy, stopped Mordecai from removing her skirt."Tell me everything about yourself, past girlfriends, past everything... oh god." She moaned in Ecstasy."I want to know you from the inside out. Please." She looked at him through the dark.

Mordecai sighed and stopped what he doing. She almost pouted, but this has to be done if they are to be dating one another."I never had a girlfriend, I got over my crush name Margret. My birthday (making this UP!) is June 14. I love games, coffee, and you. I never had sex yet. I had my first orgasmic moment with you. I hate my job but I need it to pay the bills for the house. I hate my boss...-" She stopped him for a sec.

"I hate him to, he's a douche bag." She earned a laugh from Mordecai as they were now laying down on the couch. She cuddle deeper into his warm chest. He was smooth and not rough."You smell sexy Mordecai." He blushed and laughed lightly at her."Sorry continue."

He kissed on the lips then continue,"Skips, you seen him. What he was doing was really unlike him though. Muscle Man is a slob, Hi-Five Ghost is Muscle Man's lackey. Well Rigby is my best friend, and your the one who take part of his shift, while he takes the rest." Mordecai chuckled at her. She seized his lips in warm filled kiss. He moaned as she wrapped her small arms around him.

She looked at Mordecai and then the time, it was 1:25."How about we stay up this time, wait for the sun to come up." He smiled at her lovingly.

"Sure." He got up taking her up with him. She squeaked by the sudden upright position."So while we're waiting for it how about we do something." She blushed a little,"No, no, not that. No I mean something not sexual. You know something fun." He looked at her. Bridgy showed a huge smile.

They turned on the light in the living room and got a game. It was game that Mordecai and Rigby love to play, it wasn't on the tv either.

While they were playing Bridgy wonder about Mordecai's old crush. She looked at him as he set the board."Was she pretty?" She asked him.

Mordecai knew she was speaking of Margret, no point lying to his girl,"Yeah she's pretty, but she has like fifty boyfriends." He looked at her as her face was scowling angrily at the table. He quickly fixed what he said,"I am in love with you though, I'll be in love with you Bridgy." He walked over to her. He kneel down looking her in the eyes."I promise you this. I won't lie to you, I won't cheat on you, I won't steal from you." He kissed her neck passionately.'Man this so wrong, but feel so right. She's mine, no one else. No one isn't going to take this from me.' He kissed her down to her collar bone. She gasped slightly by the fact that he was show his love in many ways than one.

She looked at him smiling."2 more hours until the sun my sweet." She cooed him. He ravish her some more, her eyes went wide when she saw Pops, only in a towel. She whispered to her boyfriend,"Mordecai..." He looked at her questioningly,"Who's that man?"

Mordecai frowned at Pops,"That Pops, I forgot about him. He also lives with us... but he has to go to bed now!" He shouted at the old man.

The old man though sat down by the stairs smiling at the young lovers."Jolly good show, jolly good show!" He exclaimed.

Their moment was ruined by a curious Pops."Come on Bridgy lets continue our game." He got back to his spot and played his turn.

6:00 am...

Mordecai looked at the sleeping raccoon girl. She had a peaceful look to her. Though the peace of the sunrise was interrupted by a phone from Margret.'What does she want?' He picked up the phone going into the kitchen leaving Bridgy on the couch to sleep."Hello Margret." He heard her sigh in annoyance."You, I payed for both of Me and Rigby. So whats the-"

He was being shouted at by her, which woke up Bridgy. She snatched the phone from him,"Please don't yell him Margret... are you Margret. It's really early to call you know. Rude much don't you think." Mordecai heard his former crush growl but calmed down.

He heard Margret clicked off. Bridgy sighed,"Ain't she nice Mordecai." She hugged his waist tightly."Please don't fall another girl I am gone... Promise."

He kissed her lips,"I made a promise I am going to keep it." She yawned falling asleep still attached around his waist. He smiled down at her, scooping her up and laying her down on the couch with her.

_how was that_

_I hope you like it_

_Thanks for the kind reviews X3_

_I'll continue today or tomorrow which ever comes first_

_keep reading XD_


	4. Didn't change

_Chapter 4_

_Sorry for the long update, but this might how it goes._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Mordecai looked at the time. It was only 8:36 am. He smiled.'I guess I can make breakfast.' He wasn't the best cook, but he can make himself some good pancakes, eggs (Do you find that wrong and ironic?) but no bacon because Rigby had a bad run with pigs before. He was afraid that it might effect Bridgy, like having a phobia of pork. He heard a soft moan of his girlfriend."Bridgy come on in. Breakfast." He looked at her once and saw that she was now his t-shirt.'Did she go and change while I was asleep. Well that explain why I was cold for a bit.' He blushed when his shirt was slipping off her right shoulder. It was dangerously close to showing her right breast."A-Are you hungry?" he stammered.<p>

Bridgy sat down grinning,"Of course I am Mordecai. Sorry I felt cold, so I figure to wear you shirt. Is that fine?" She asked with a child like grin. Mordecai nodded of his approval."Good. So what is there for breakfast?" She saw a Mordecai bring her pancakes. She smiled as she drizzled syrup on the fluffy,warm, yummy pancakes. He sat in front of her eating some eggs. She frowned a little.

Mordecai saw her crawling on the table getting her legs, and hands sticky. She grabbed him licking her lips,"Y-Yes Bridgy?" He was really nervous.'Damn it why did I ever buy baggy shirts in the first place. She grabbed his neck and licked cheek.

"I saw something on your face." She smiled cheekily."Oh I see another crumb or two." She licked his neck and then sucked gently on his collar bone. He moaned in his throat. He didn't wanted to give in these simple temptations from her. He knew he was though, because her soft lips was sticky with syrup. He smelled the sweetness of the syrup, and her natural girls smell clog his nose. He felt his face hot, and his stomach curl up.

He grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the table. He finally lost his strain."My-" He heard the door open and saw Benson, with a red face."B-Benson wh-what are you doing here? I thought inspection was tomorrow." Mordecai let go of Bridgy who sighed.

Benson walked up to the red face adults."Were you two about..." He smirked as they blush darkly. Mordecai got the mop and broom."Good, Bridgy come with me, I would like to talk to you about a promotion."

Mordecai growled angrily,"Benson, its our day off, or are you forgetting that part damn it." Bridgy smiled lightly hopping off the table.

"I am going to wash up, Mordecai I might need help with my back. So don't be long." The two males blushed widely.

Mordecai just shoved Benson."BYE!" He shut the door. He looked at the time, and saw that it was only 9:34. He smiled widely. He quickly ran upstairs hearing the shower running and Bridgy humming quietly to herself."Bridgy." He knock once, and the open. He fell face first only to see her naked. He freaked out a little.'I am such a loser. I have never seen a naked girl body either. I am such a disgrace to males everywhere.' He felt himself begin drag in. He noticed the huge bruise on her arm.'I forgot I hrut Rigby which is also hurting her.' He heard the door close and saw her sitting on the bathroom counter.

She giggled stepping into the shower. She used the shower curtain to hide her figure. He saw the outline of her and that was enough to drive him made."Mordecai I am using a kiwi strawberry scented moisturizer. I need help with my back. Mordecai got up taking the scrubbing thing. He dabbed the moisturizer on her back, and started to scrub gently. She closed her eyes and then started to purr. The shower was either hot, or what she was trying to do in his mind was to make hot. He kiss her arm with the bruise. He felt her shiver go down the spine to her tail which curled around Mordecai, like a python on a branch. He shudder himself a little.

The door open to Muscle Man walking to the kitchen."WOO!" It echoed in the house which brought Mordecai attention fairly quickly.

"Bridgy I'll be right back. There's some unwanted guest down there." He got out the hot room with a naked goddess, he cursed angrily at the interruptions. He saw Muscle Man scratching his armpits, and then sniffing them."MUSCLE MAN!" Muscle Man look at Mordecai."Why are you here?" He wasn't in the mood for Muscle Man.

Muscle Man smiled."You know who else is here?" He grinned at the blue jay.

Mordecai scowled,"DON'T SAY IT!" He threaten.

"MY MOM!" He laughed at his own not funny joke.

They both heard screaming . Hi-Five Ghost was getting his but handed to him. Bridgy was in a towel, and her hair was soaked. The three males blushed darkly."YOU FUCKING PREV! I'LL KILL YOU!" She grabbed a discarded shoe and threw at Hi-Five ghost face. It left a red mark. She looked away pissed the hell off.

Mordecai dragged the other two to the kitchen,"Damn it. You guys Bridgy is my girlfriend. She is not some cheap whore you find on the streets. She's like dialect flower, she need to be planted by a guy who doesn't only use her for her body." He then realized something,'Wait I was using her just because... damn. No I been treating her right. Of course I broke a promise though about the lying, but I won't cheat, nor steal from her.' He saw Muscle Man laughing.

"You know when you said that `She's a flower and she needs to be planted by a guy' Are you thinking sexually, or in like a relationship." Muscle Man actually stated. He had a huge grin when she came in with her everyday clothes.

Mordecai led out of the house."See ya!" He sighed when the pest left."Ass holes." He looked at Bridgy who drinking some juice."Bridgy, you wanna go out and take walk or something?" He asked her.

She nodded. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled slightly by this.'We are such a perfect couple.' He kissed her back."Let me get change." She sat on the couch watching tv.

Mordecai looked at the time and saw it was twelve."12:00pm?" He looked at his watch on the dresser. It said 12:01."RIGBY!" He heard the door open and saw that Bridgy was still here.'What the hell?'

"Rigby, is still gone Mordecai, isn't he suppose to come?" She asked tilting her head curiously.

Mordecai felt this might not in well, but he let go for now."Remember how its our day off. So he's taking the day off also." She nodded in agreement.

_Shame shame Mordecai_

_I hope you like it_

_Next Chapter will be coming up!_

_Keep reading =)_


	5. We're Done

_5 chapter_

_enjoy_

* * *

><p>Mordecai hardly found it weird that his best friend girl side didn't revert back to Rigby. It was the fact he was actually in love with her, like when shes gone you go into a depressed mood for while. Bridgy was just glad to be with Mordecai on this beautiful day. She was chatting him up like how she wished she had a best friend like he does. Of course she counter her own statement by saying that they were like best friends, then lovers at first glance. Mordecai though knew that he only wanted her for his own selfish reasons, he wasn't denying it, nor running from it. He actually accepted he was a jerk like that."MORDECAI!"<p>

He jumped as he heard his girlfriends voice aloud."Yes my sweet?" He asked in a caring tone.

Bridgy scowled at him."Were you even paying attention Mordecai? Or were you daydreaming about another girl." She sighed sadly."If you are then I'll cry. THEN START A HUGE DRAMATIC SCENE!" She shouted at him.

Mordecai smirked."Bridgy I would never break up with you. I love you." He grabbed her hand."Remember that." They walked to the coffee shop. Mordecai realized something also.'Wait... Margret likes me now, I am dating Bridgy... but Bridgy is really Rigby... ugh so confusing!' He realized that Bribgy was calling to him once more. He looked at her. He gazed was full of worry now."Yes...?"

She laughed,"Is this where we're going too eat lunch at? The Coffee shop?" He nodded as they both walked into the smelling good coffee. She saw him smile lightly. She though felt like she been here before. Like she remembered coming here a lot of times before with Mordecai... but as different person."Mordecai... have I been here before?" she asked worriedly. She heard him gasped loudly. Something else was happening. She felt it.

"N-No, of course not." He stammered nervously."I mean your new here. Bridgy lets talk about it when we get home." He suddenly realized now that she was much more smarter than Rigby on a daily bases.'CRAP! She's finding out now. I AM SCREWED!' He saw Margret smiling at him and Bridgy. He saw Bridgy looking at him curiously."Hey Margret." He tried to act happy to see his dear friend.

(something awkward will happen) Margret looked at the small raccoon girl. She smiled lightly, glad that Mordecai found a cute girl to love. She looked closer at Bridgy who was chatting to him about the smell of the shop.'Why does she look so close too Rigby.' She walked up closer to them."Hey Bridgy are you like Rigby's sister or something like that. She saw Mordecai gasped by her question. Bridgy just look at him.

Mordecai smile at the two ladies in front of him."She and Rigby are not related in any way." He knew that his lies are going to be solved slowly but surely.

Bridgy walked out of the store."Mordecai... I have to check something okay. See ya at home." She walked quickly home.

Mordecai sigh loudly. He took a seat at the table him and Rigby would sit at. Margret sat in front of the blue jay."Why would you use those shoes on Rigby!" She shouted at Mordecai who choked on the muffin.

"How did you find out Margret?" He was in shock."I mean like how did you know?" He looked at his dear friend closely.

Margret looked at him sternly."Bridgy, Rigby... name switched around, and you added one letter. She the same height as him, they both have the dark circles under their eyes. She is not a he, she is just smarter than him." She glared at Mordecai,"The only way you have to change Rigby back is to break up with her by the end of this week. It gives you enough time to spend your few days with her. Break up with her, not her break up with you." She stood up sighing at him."If not... I will never be friends with you again Mordecai." She walked out of the shop.

Mordecai stood up, raking through his hair.'I love her to much to do that. Rigby needs his life back... but I want a girlfriend.' He felt like crying now.'Why cant I have it both ways. A friend and a girl friend. Rigby is my best friend... but Bridgy is the girl I am in love with. That I will lose my virginity to... but... but FUCK! Its not fair... not fair.' He walked out of the store sighing sadly."I can't do it Margret... I love her."

Bridgy looks at the box with her shoes inside. She read the label and felt her heart dropped. She ran to the mirror and saw Rigby looking at her."Oh god..." She was crying now.'He used me... he used for his own gain. Like I am a sex toy for him.' She heard the door downstairs open. She ran downstairs, pissed off.

Mordecai saw her crying, and mad."What's-" He was stopped by her.

"I HATE YOU! YOU USED ME, AND LIE TO ME! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU...?" She calmed down."You promise you wouldn't lie, or hurt me. You did... and 'm done with you. Were through, finish, over with!" She walked out the door."Goodbye Mordecai." She slammed the door on her way out.

Mordecai face was at stun, he felt as if he got socked in the heart. He slammed his fist into the wall, letting the tears fall rapidly.'Why...WHY!' He slid down against the wall. He looked and saw a picture of him and Rigby. Rigby though was vanishing and was just showing Bridgy with another guy. Mordecai was shocked and appalled by this.'I have to get my friend back even if it means... getting back together with Bridgy then breaking up with her.' He walked out the door hoping to see Bridgy near by.

_Will Mordecai get Bridgy back? Then his friend Rigby?_

_Sorry for being late again._

_If I take too long again, then you can come after me. Okay._

_So please keep reading and enjoy this story is coming down to a end._

_THANK YOU XD_


	6. Sorry

_Chapter 6_

_Well I think about 1 or 2 more chaps next_

_Yes this story is coming down to a complete STOP_

_Enjoy! ^-^_

_Remember don't giving me shit on the personalities, cause if your going to flame... GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORY! Thanks, I HATE FLAMERS!_

* * *

><p>Mordecai saw that Bridgy wasn't on the steps in the front porch.'Damn it.' He ran to muscle man house, to see if she was there. When he got the there he saw Hi-5 Ghost holding back laughs, as Muscle man was rubbing his slapped face."What the hell happen to Muscle Man?" He asked Hi-5.<p>

Hi-5 broke down laughing."HE GOT SLAPPED!" Muscle Man was getting pissed off by the laughter of his friend. Hi-5 got serious though."Mordecai, why did you make her cry? How did you make her cry?" Mordecai winced a little.

"Hi-5 look, it a long story... and I am a jack ass. Okay let just say that." Hi-5 socked him in the arm, making Mordecai winced some more. He pointed to the way she went. Mordecai realized she went to Benson office. He ran there next.'Please god let her be safe.' He thought.

Benson was glaring at Mordecai."Mordecai."

Mordecai stopped dead in his tracks."Benson where the hell is Bridgy."

Benson sighed at him,"She went to Skips after was trying to get her on a date." Mordecai was about to run after her again. Benson stopped him to talk about his working performance. Mordecai growled angrily.

Bridgy was drinking the tea Skips have given her. Slips sat next to her. He slipped something in her drink that can help everyone little problem. She told him that She was really Rigby and Mordecai was using her. Skips sighed."He had good reasons though."

She looked at Skips aghast,"REASONS! REASONS! Fuck... reason for that jack ass to use his friend and me. Tell the reasons."

Skips looked at her,"One he lonely and desprate, two he didn't really do nothing to you horrible yet. Three he actually is in love with you." He saw a peeved look to her."I'm serious, all the time he could of hurt he didn't. Of course he might have to hurt you to get his friend back, if he want his friend back." He stood up.

Bridgy looked at him,"Tell me what he has to do too get his friend back."

Skips looked at her,"He have to break up with you. He have to make a choice either to break up with you or lose his friend." He looked away, "Before the end of the week, Saturday." He walked to his garage to work out.

Bridgy sat there seeing Rigby sitting next to her."Rigby...?"

Rigby sighed,"So your Bridgy... sorry for my friend desperate ways. He wasn't his self for a while. I know you like him."

She blushed darkly earning a laugh from her male counter part."SHUT UP!"

Rigby shook off the laughter."If you were really alive Bridgy, you could be my twin sister." She looked away."Make him brake up with you though."

She gasped loudly."No never." She looked down,"I don't want to leave him..."

Rigby sighed,"Then he won't have a friend Brigdy. Which one? A friend or a girl friend? A beast friend forever or girl friend for life. I mean seriously, since you came into play I think I have knowledge of a 8th grader now." She laughed at him. He frown,"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" He whined loudly.

She laughed more and mocked him,"Well I'm sorry." She saw Rigby disappear, and heard the door open.

"Bridgy..." Mordecai sighed looking down shamefully,"Look I am so sorry... Really I am I should of told you... and know the only..." He was stopped by her.

"To get your friend back is breaking up with me." She hugged him,"So lets spend these last few day together. Shall we." She smiled lightly.

Mordecai hugged her tightly."Okay." He couldn't help to shed a tear that he was about to lose her.

Mordecai wiped away taking her back to the house."Bridgy we have only 2 days together then Staurday..." He sighed sadly, looking at his girl friend once more(Remember Rigby is Mordecai best friend so it is like their friend they can't really split up Bridgy and Mordecai if Rigby and Mordecai are still friends.) Brigdy kissed his cheeks. He smiled once more.

"Then let make most of it." She hopped on his back,"onward and forward!" She shouted happily. He chuckled her hyper active ways.

'Just like Rigby... but I cant choose Her or My Best friend...' They walked back home getting ready for their days together before Saturday at 12 am where he has to make his choice in whether he choose a girl or a friends(Yes I am repeating my self here... don't be bothering or giving me any bullshit on this crap! Thanks ^^)

_What do you think Mordecai's choice is?_

_Bridgy or Rigby_

_Two more chap and a __Epilogue_

_Yeah two stories I am going to be done with at the same time maybe... Hopefully.*shrugs* Eh._

_Then onto two request!_

_FOR DARTHWILL3 XD _

_Oh and PMS me if I need to update faster... cause I am seriously slacking off. No LIE, or bull!_

_Keep reading! XD(Sorry for the shortness of this chap)_


	7. Break up then Make up

_Chap 7_

_Yes I was gone from this story_

_Here's a new chap_

_Last Chap... Maybe a one more._

* * *

><p>Modercai woke up seeing today was Friday. He swallowed, and heard light snoring, he smiled. 'Brigdy...' He got up gently to not disturb her. He figured if was going to break her heart tomorrow he make this day extra special. He pulled out orange juice, three eggs, four slices of bacon, and pancake mix. He was going to make breakfast in bed for her. 'The prefect day, with a prefect girl.' He sighed by the thought of it ending tomorrow.<p>

Bridgy woke to the smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. She smiled to herself but frowned, "Last day with Mordecai...' She held back the tears, then looked at the picture of him and her male counterpart was gone and she was slowly becoming solid with Mordecai smiling. She stood up to get dress in her usual clothing. She looked in the mirror and saw Rigby sitting on the floor looking at her. "What?" She asked him.

Rigby stood up trying to act cool, "Nothing... but are you going to fuck Mordecai?"

She was appalled by his answer, "HOLY SHIT! Why would you ask me that fucking... I don't know... maybe..." She walked away from the mirror to see Rigby smiling widely.

"GOOD LUCK SIS!" (Hint hint ;3) Rigby in the mirror shouted.

Mordecai looked at his girlfriend and smiled, "Hello love, ready for a breakfast, I was going to bring up to you in bed, but since your downstairs let eats." She grinned sitting down.

"Mordecai so what the plan?" She asked drizzling her pancakes in syrup.

He blushed looking at her, "I don't know... whatever you want to do. I don't mind really." He smiled.

Brigdy stood up, "Let have a quick match at the game. Then do our job, let see where that takes us." He nodded.

During the match, Bridgy was playing like a pro, better than Rigby. Mordecai was actually shocked and surprise. She squealed by this and stood up dancing her vicotry dance. "Yes I BEAT YOU!" She grinned widely. He tackled her, giving her light kiss all over her neck. He rubbed her area quickly chuckling receiving moans.

"That was your prize." He laughed as she was extremely red. SHe socked his arm, making him whined. He covered his mouth embarrassed.

She laughed, "I am much stronger than Rigby or did forgot?" She asked teasingly.

He mumbled, "I forgot."

Benson came in, "Mordecai and the lovely Bridgy get back to work, or I am debt-docking your pay for this week." They nodded running out to get work done.

For Mordecai it was the most fun he had working. He grabbed his lover by the waist spinning her. She squealed loudly. "MORDECAI!" She blushed as she was toss in leaves. He pinned her down, downing her lips. She kissed him back. Benson saw that they were done when he saw them having a intense make out session. He chuckled and went to do paper work.

Later that day...

Mordecai was asleep and Bridgy was combing through his blue streak hair. "I love you." She turned on the radio Hearing the song that was on her walkman. (Eh eh I used an old term for IPOD! Ok ok... I am not good at adding songs to my stories okay. Don't hurt me! I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG NOR THESE CHARACTERS. I will only claim Bridgy that is all!)

_What is love _  
><em>Oh baby, don't hurt me <em>  
><em>Don't hurt me no more <em>  
><em>Oh, baby don't hurt me <em>  
><em>Don't hurt me no more <em>

Mordecai took Bridgy To the fair to have a joyful time. They went on the Ferris Wheel, that was looking out on the town. Bridgy laid her head down on Mordecai shoulder, he blushed grabbing her hand tightly. 'I love her so much...' He saw it was six o'clock. They were brought down Mordecai ran to the tunnel of love bringing Bridgy with him. She blushed seeing where they were headed.

_What is love _  
><em>Yeah<em>

In the Tunnle of Love, Bridgy was thinking what else they should do before the next day, before 12:00 pm. She didn't want to tell Mordecai that though she wanted him to break up with her earlier as when they wake up.

_Oh, I don't know why you're not there _  
><em>I give you my love, but you don't care <em>  
><em>So what is right and what is wrong <em>  
><em>Gimme a sign<em>

Mordecai kissed her lovingly on the lips. She kiss him back. He bit her bottom lip. She moaned opening her mouth. He lick her mouth with curiosity, as she did the same. They blushed darkly after that kiss when getting out of the tunnel.

_What is love _  
><em>Oh baby, don't hurt me <em>  
><em>Don't hurt me no more <em>  
><em>What is love <em>  
><em>Oh baby, don't hurt me <em>  
><em>Don't hurt me no more<em>

They went back home real quick though to get ready for their dinner date. He was in tux, black dress shoes, a blue bow tie. He waited for her holding a small box. She came down with a wide smile, she wore a red dress. He blushed, "You look... fantastic." She looked away blushing darkly.

"Thank you, Mordie." She kiss his cheek. He took out of the house to the restaurant. He was grateful to have spear cash enough for a nice three course dinner together.

They enter the restaurant, only to see Margret and Eileen on a double date. Mordecai smiled at the two females. Bridgy though noticed a box Mordecai was holding. "Hey Mordecai... whats that?" She asked.

He blushed darkly. "Oh... um... I'll show you it tomorrow. Promise."

She nodded. "I'll be back soon, find a table for us." She walked to the bathroom quickly.

_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh _  
><em>Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh <em>

_Oh, I don't know, what can I do _  
><em>What else can I say, it's up to you <em>  
><em>I know we're one, just me and you <em>  
><em>I can't go on<em>

She cried hard looking at Rigby. "Why is so dense... he knows I'll be gone tomorrow. Why?"

Rigby sighed by her crying, "He's probably have jewelry for you. All girls go for that crap."

She scowled, "I AM NOT THOSE GIRLS!" She shouted angrily.

Rigby cringed in fear, "Calm down, jeez."

She sighed washing her face from the tears stains.

Mordecai heart burned, he knew that she was tomorrow. He opened the box sighing, It was a necklace with a engagement ring on it. He closed quickly when saw her coming back. "Feel better?" He asked worriedly. She nodded, smiling.

_What is love _  
><em>Oh baby, don't hurt me <em>  
><em>Don't hurt me no more <em>  
><em>What is love <em>  
><em>Oh baby, don't hurt me <em>  
><em>Don't hurt me no more<em>

_Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh _  
><em>Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh <em>

_What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh _  
><em>What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh<em>

During dinner, Bridgy asked something, "Are... you going to miss me?"

Mordecai looked at her, "Yes I am going to miss you love. Will you remember me?"

She nodded, "Whats after this then?" finishing her plate pushing it aside.

Mordecai payed the bill. Before he said anything else, Eileen tackled Bridgy. "BRIDGY! EILEEN! WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted.

Eileen had tears in her eyes. "GIVE BACK RIGBY!" Margret pulled her off of Bridgy. Mordecai helped her up.

Margret looked at him then the box he had. She glared at him, dragging him to the hall leaving the other two alone...

"What is this?" She had the box in her hand.

Mordecai looked away, "She's gone tomorrow, At least I am showing my love for her, and how much I miss her. Margret... trust me I will break up with her..." He had tears falling. "Promise, for Eileen." Margret sighed then walked out of the restaurant with her date. 'And for myself.'

_What is love _  
><em>Oh baby, don't hurt me <em>  
><em>Don't hurt me no more <em>

_Don't hurt me _  
><em>Don't hurt me <em>

_I want no other, no other lover _  
><em>This is your life, our time <em>  
><em>When we are together, I need you forever<em>

At home Mordecai looked at his love in he skimpy outfit. He wanted to do this right. He wrapped around her waist. She blushed darkly by his actions. "You okay...-" She moaned loudly, as he was exploring her breast. He took of her bra and shirt. He kiss her harden nipples, she shivered by this action. He wanted to know more to a woman reactions. He licked the harden nubs. She moans loudly, some gasps here and there. He got aggressive by biting her tits, she yelped by the feel of it. He chuckled. He liked her reactions. She looked at his face, it had lust written all over it. She blushed darkly. He sucked away on her nipples. "Mordecai..." She moaned longing for something more in depth to what they are doing. "Lower lover."

He smiled, kissing down her stomach to his destination. "Here?" He saw her eyes hazy, she nodded in complete lust, love and now horny-ness. This itself was got him more horny. He slid off her shorts, licking her sweetness. "Oh man you taste so good. Like blue berry muffins." He licked more. She moaned loudly. He stuck his tongue in her. She shudder, falling to the floor, laid her down. He continued with the process.

"Mordecai stop... We have to cum inside each other love." He blushed darkly as she pushed him on the bed, removing his restricting clothing. She nipped, bit, sucked, lick, and kissed on his neck. He gave positive answers. Either a gasp, yelp, moan, or heavy breathing. She got top of him. He looked at her worriedly. She nodded. "I trust you, do it quick."

"What if I do something wrong..." He looked down worried and blushing.

Bridgy made him look at her, "Do it, and trust me." He nodded.

Mordecai laid her down and position the thrust... the very first thrust. "Before I start I wanted to say..." She looked at him.

_Is it love_

"I love you." He thrust into taking their virginity away, kept on thrusting non-stop.

_What is love _  
><em>Oh baby, don't hurt me <em>  
><em>Don't hurt me no more <em>  
><em>What is love <em>  
><em>Oh baby, don't hurt me <em>  
><em>Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh) <em>

_What is love _  
><em>Oh baby, don't hurt me <em>  
><em>Don't hurt me no more <em>  
><em>What is love <em>  
><em>Oh baby, don't hurt me <em>  
><em>Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)<em>

Mordecai woke up, only to burst into tears. He saw Bridgy gone. He got dress quickly. He ran downstairs, too see she wasn't their. He grabbed the box, taking the necklace out. 'Please not yet...' He remembered last night, lust, love, swear, and sex was flowing between them. Non-stop fucks. He cried harder heading to Skips

Bridgy stood in the circle the shoes in the other half of it. Mordecai busted into Skips house were he sat reading a book, and Bridgy looking down sadly. Mordecai heart was in pieces. "Bridgy..." He gave her the necklace. "If you were your own person... I would of married you." He kissed her looked at the clock. "Almost 12." She nodded to what he was asking. Skips looked at the sad scene in front of him. He left to do some magical stuff.

Mordecai stepped back then turn away from her face. He sucked in some air. "Bridgy... We're... b-b-breaking up." She smiled , with a tear falling. Her spirit went back into the shoes, as Rigby passed out. The necklace was gone with her. Mordecai ran out the house, hearing his best friend voice saying 'I'm sorry man.'

_What is love?_

_5 weeks later..._

Mordecai was depress for those days, he hardly ate or did work. Let alone talked to Rigby. He only cried so hard until he couldn't cry anymore. Rigby came in holding Bridgy's necklace. "Yo Mordecai, I got Bridgy's necklace." Mordecai snapped up like a disturbed cat.

"How the...-" He's eyes went huge when he sat the ring gone. He downstairs, only to see Skips holding up a curtain in front of something.

Skips smiled at him Rigby grinned. "HEY SIS YOUR MAN IS DOWNSTAIRS!" Mordecai heart was beating hard.

Bridgy was shown when the curtain fell. She showed the ring on her left hand wedding finger. "Yes I will marry you." Mordecais hugged her tightly. Rigby go in the middle.

Mordecai looked at Rigby, "How did she come out though... like become real...?" He asked his friend.

"Mordecai your forgetting my twin brother isn't smart, but Skips he took Rigby's hair, a dead woman... gross I know, the shoes, and a spell. Poof Here I am." He smiled before he kissed her she stopped him. "I wouldn't have all my memories of us if weren't for the necklace and the engagement ring you gave me." Mordecai kiss hotly, he missed touching, feeling, kissing, seeing her. Rigby gagged at this scene, Skips rolled his eyes.

Benson came in angry. "ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK! NOW!" They nodded. Bridgy smiled at her lover, he smiled back as they did their jobs... that's until Rigby found some type of awkward glasses.

That's another story XD

_I hope you like it_

_Thats all folks!_

_Please be so kind leave a review. Read some of my old stories, some crappy, some... good._

_=)_

_PEACE_


End file.
